


Week by Week, We Wait for You

by DrOmega101



Series: The Kinktober Richie/Bill universe [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Mike, Beta!Stanley, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Description of Birth, Mpreg, Omega!Beverly, Omega!Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie's pregnancy and the birth of their baby girl(part of the same universe that my Kinktober collection sets in)





	Week by Week, We Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!

5 Weeks - PT Test

Richie isn’t a fan of being sick, the way his stomach feels when it’s about to throw up whatever contents it holds. He chokes back as sob when another wave o f nausea hits him. He runs for the bathroom once more, barely making it before dry heaving into the toilet bowl.

He can hear his manager enter the bathroom, and Richie doesn’t have to look at him to know the man has a disappointed look on his face.

“Richie, this is the fifth day in a row that you’ve been waking up sick.”

“Yeah, so? I probably have a stomach bug or something,” he leans back away from the toilet when his stomach settles once more, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Richie, I want you to take this,” the manager hands him a box.

“A pregnancy test? What are you getting at, Mitch? You know I can’t have kids.”

“Just take it, so we can rule it out. Because if this continues, we are going to have to cancel the rest of the tours so you can get treated for whatever it is making you sick. I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

Richie watches his manager leave before turning his attention back to the small box in his hand. He sighed, shaking his head at the idea of it ever possibly being a baby, despite he and Bill always wanting to start a family. After all, five years is a long time to try with no success, even when the doctors say there’s no reason why he shouldn’t be able to conceive. 

“What the hell. Let's make the bastard happy.” 

Ten minutes later, Richie Tozier is left stunned looking at the positive pregnancy test in his hand. It’s another 48 hours before he is back home in his Alpha’s arms, tears of joy running down his cheeks as he tells his Alpha the good news.

\------------------------------  
7 weeks - Bad bout of morning sickness

Richie decides that this is the worst part of it. Waking up every morning feeling like your stomach is trying to kill you, throwing up whatever content is left in your belly from the night before. He just thankful that his alpha is there to help him through it.

“It’s alright Richie. Morning sickness only last a few weeks.”

“Doctor said it could last all nine months if I’m unlucky. I don’t think I can do this for nine months...oh god…” Richie heaves into the toilet once more. 

“We’ll get through this, I promise,” Bill continues to rub the omega’s back, doing his best to comfort his sick mate.

\------------------------------  
9 weeks - Jeans don’t fit

“God dammit.”

“What’s wrong Richie?”

“I can fit into my jeans anymore.”

Bill looks over to his omega, who is currently struggling to pull up the blue jeans he wanted to wear. The alpha can’t help but smile. “We’ll need to get you more clothes.”

Richie sighs in frustration, giving up on trying to get the jeans on. “This sucks.”

Bill is wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, pulling him backwards into his chest. He cups the small curve of Richie’s belly. “But it’s all worth it.”

Richie places his hand over Bill’s. “Yeah, totally worth it.”

\------------------------------  
13 weeks - Supper with the Losers

It’s the first time that they’ve gotten together in a long time, and Richie and Bill thought it would be a good opportunity to tell the rest of the Losers Club about the baby. Richie rubs absently at his baby bump, glad that he can still hide it with loose clothing. He glances over at Beverly, who smiles at him, giving him all the courage he needs to begin the reveal. 

He takes Bill’s hand in his own, getting his attention away from Ben,  
he whispers in his alpha’s ear, who nods in return, standing up from his place at the table. 

“Alright everyone, Richie and I have something important to tell you,” the room falls silent, everyone looking towards the couple. “Richie, do you want to tell them?”

He hesitates for a moment, before standing up. “I’m pregnant.”

The room erupts into cheers, everyone giving their congratulations to the happy couple, all except Eddie, who quietly and discreetly leaves the room. Bill watches him leave, and decides now is not the time to deal with the other alpha. He’s just glad Richie seems to preoccupied to have notice.

\------------------------------  
16 weeks - Pregnancy Glow 

“You’re glowing.”

“I’m what?”

“Glowing. Your skin has this glow to it. It makes you even more beautiful. And I love the fact your letting your hair grow out,” Bill runs his hands through the omega’s medium length hair.

“I’m gonna cut it once the kids born.”

“That’s fine baby. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

\------------------------------  
21 weeks - Gender

“You guys ready to learn the gender?”

“Hell yeah, Doc. Let’s see what we’re having,” Richie lifts up his shirt so the doctor can place the cool gel on his belly.

“Alright, lets see,” it only takes a few moments for the doctor to find what she is looking for. She turns the screen to the couple.  
“Congratulations, you’re having a healthy baby girl!”

Tears well up in their eyes as they stare at the screen, holding each other’s hand. 

\------------------------------  
26 weeks - Asking Stanley

“So, what did you guys want to ask me?”

Richie looks at Bill, then back to Stanley. They’re in Bill’s favorite coffee shop, setting in the far back away from them other patrons.

“Well, we’ve decided that we wanted to have a home birth.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“We wanted to know if you would help deliver the baby?”

The three set in silence for a few seconds, Stanley looks shocked at them, before a wide smile forms on the beta’s face.

“Of course I’ll help with the birth!”

\------------------------------  
30 weeks - Gender Reveal 

"You guys ready for this?"

"My bets on a boy."

"Nah, I think it's a girl."

"Cut the cake guys! We wanna know!"

Richie and Bill cut into the cake before them, pulling the slice away, revealing pink inside.

Cheers erupt around the room.

\------------------------------  
35 weeks - Baby Shower

The losers are gathered around Richie on the floor, watching as the heavily pregnant ega opens the last of the gifts. From the box he pulls out a pink blanket. 

"You can have her name engraved into it once you know what you're going to name her."

"This is beautiful, Bev, thank you!" Richie admires the blanket in his hands.

"Thank you everyone for the wonderful gifts. Richie and I really appreciate it."

\------------------------------  
38 weeks - Nursery

“Just a little further. There! Now keep your eyes close.”

“This better be good Bill.”

“Oh, trust me babe, you’re gonna love it. Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Richie does, mouth dropping open at the site before me. “Oh my God Bill.”

“Do you like?”

Tears well up in Richie’s eyes as he hugs his alpha tight. “I absolutely love it!”

“I’m glad sweetheart.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, anything for you and our daughter.”

\------------------------------  
40 weeks - Birth

It’s just after midnight when the losers get the call that Richie is in labor. Mike and Stan rush over to their friend's house, all the while talking on the phone with Bill. Once there, Stanley wastes no time going up to the bedroom, leaving Mike alone downstairs.

It’s just after 12:30am when Ben and Beverly arrive. They’re greeted by Mike, who has busied himself cleaning whatever mess he could find. A loud scream from upstairs drawers their attention, before Stanley is calling for Beverly to come upstairs, and to bring some cool, wet towels with her. 

It’s 4:30am, and still no sign of Eddie. Mike begins to worry that something might have happened, but Ben has his suspicions. They wait another half hour before Ben, at exactly 5am, angry calls up the other alpha, asking him why he isn’t here. After, they both agree they shouldn’t tell Richie, until they absolutely have to. 

It’s an hour later, 6:30am on the dot, when the door opens upstairs. An anguished scream can be heard, before Bill comes rushing out of the room, throwing up onto the hardwood floor. Ben and Mike make their way upstairs, to help the poor alpha sobbing on the floor.

“There’s so much blood.”

Mike helps Bill up, taking him to the bathroom. Ben looks onward into the master bedroom, only seeing a glimpse of the laboring alpha before Beverly shuts the door.

At 8am, Ben, Mike, and Bill all set in the hall outside of the master bedroom. Screams and sobs, and the muffled voices of Beverly and Stan fill the house. Bill sets with his head between her knees, hands clenched over his ears, tears rolling down his eyes. Mike sets next to him, rubbing the alpha’s back in a form of comfort. Ben sets helplessly on the other side.

At 8:30am, the screams stop, and silence fills the home. The group looks up towards the door, waiting with bated breath. At 8:31am, a baby cries are heard, and the door opens. 

\------------------------------ 

Richie feels like he’s being ripped apart as he clenches his fists into the sheets below him. Beverly is behind him, helping him set up as he bares down, screaming as his child, little by little, is pushed into the world. 

The relief is sudden. Richie falls back into Beverly, tired and dizzy and just wanting to sleep, but the loud cries of his newborn daughter catches his attention, and now he’s wide awake. 

Stanley lifts the infant onto her mother’s chest, helping Richie position her just so. Beverly helps him hold her, the omega too exhausted to do it on his own. Everyone has tears in their eyes as the child begins to suckle on her mother’s swollen nipple. 

Bill and the others are let in, Beverly giving her spot up for the new father. Bill holds Richie close. Everyone is silent and smiling as they set around the couple, Beverley in Ben’s arm as Stanley is in Mike’s.

But a sadness creeps into the room as Richie looks around, noticing someone missing. He looks at Ben sadly, who only shakes his head. New tears form in the omega’s eyes. He’s sad, wanting Eddie to be there, but he knows everything will be okay. He has Bill and their little girl, and right now, that’s all he needs. 

Eleanor Rose Denbrough is introduced to the world a couple days later. Everyone is happy for the new parents, all but for one alpha. Eddie sets alone in his car, beating himself up for missing out on one of his best friend’s most important moments, just because of his own stupid jealousy and pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Next for Kinktober: It's nine months later, and Richie is going crazy. It's been ages since he and Bill had any alone time. He needs sex, and he needs it now. Thankfully, Beverly is there with a plan. 
> 
> The next kinktober will be out sometime tonight!
> 
> Also, is there anything you guys would like to see from the Denbrough - Tozier family? (that isn't smut)


End file.
